Can an angel not be holy? (Ciel love story?)
by SkyNight691
Summary: Ellie Blackblood. A half-breed? Not really. She is more like a third breed. She works for Earl Ciel Phantomhive as a spy. What will happen when she tries to risk her own life to help Ciel? Will she learn love? What will happen if she does learn?
1. Chapter 1 need information

I was on my way to the Phantomhive manor. I was wearing this: ellie_blackblood... It was very early in the morning. Earl Ciel Phantomhive had called me to his manor today for an important meeting. He was know as the Queen's guard dog. I was the little fly. I told him many things about his work. If he needed any new information I always had it. I risked my life to gain this information. Luckily I was a half breed.

I, Ellie Blackblood (yea I know weird, last name) am a lets just say a half breed. I'm not really half more like a third. I am a product of an angel and a grim reaper. I am supposed to be a holy being but when I was discovered a demon turned me into them to become one of the greatest weapons. I am more like a mistake now because of what I am. I usually just use my grim reaper identity. No one (except ciel) really knows about the other parts of me. Since I am a mistake I have a tail and cat ears for my demon self and wings for my angel self. I can hide the wings and tail, but not the ears so I usually hide them with my hairstyle. My hair is normally reddish but when I want to I changed it's color with my powers and become someone else.

Since I am like I am Ciel Phantomhive uses me as a sort of spy. For the past months the queen and her dog have been looking at a series of crimes involving many girls kidnappings and women's murders and Ciel needs the information I have.

When I finally got to the manor Sebastian like always. I walked by myself to Ciel's drawing room when I saw Mey-Rin trip and fall. I immediately ran to her aid and helped her up. She had tripped because her shoelace was untied so I tied it for her. I was pretty sure that it would be very hard to untie it.

After that incident I knocked on the door of Ciel's office. "E-excuse me?" I asked. Then I heard a reply. "Come in." I opened the door carefully and walked in.

"Hello lord Phantomhive." I said

"Hello miss Blackblood have a seat." Ciel said as he gestured to the seat in front of his desk.i walked to the seat and sat down. Nota second after I had just sat down he asked me "what new information do you have for me?"

" well I know where the next kidnapping will take place at." I said confidently. "It shall take place in London near Scotland Yard in order to show Scotland Yard how quick and fast they are. The target is well going to be me." They have marked me as their new target and know that I a,ways pass there in order to get home." Ciel was shocked with my information.

"I guess we shall have to follow you everyday then." He stated.


	2. Chapter 2

" I guess we shall have to follow you everyday then." He stated.

"very well then Earl." I said with a slight smirk. "I suppose Sebastian will be following me? It will have to be secretly though."

"Very well." He said. I stood up carefully and walked out. I escorted myself outside

-Le-time-skip-to-day-of-crime-

i woke up early I the morning. I knew that today I was going to be 'kidnapped'. I chose this outfit for the day: ellie_blackbloods_outfit_kidnapped/set?id=88339176. Sebastian and Ciel were outside in my living room waiting for me to get ready. I was going to do my usual routine. Which was go to a restaurant then go to any kind of place till eight then come back.

I walked out of my room down the stairs. I slowly opened the door and walked inside. "Hello Earl." I stated "remember the plan. You shall go and wait for me at a restaurant and we shall eat then I will leave and go to any place and you will stay there until I walk by again."

"Yes we remember." Ciel said. "Good bye miss Blackblood." He and Sebastian exited my house. I stayed there for about 30 minutes then walked out. Since my house was in the city I never bothered to take a carriage. I walked to the restaurant and saw that Ciel and Sebastian there. I entered and sat down I front of Ciel. "Hello Earl, and Sebastian."

"Hello my young lady." Sebastian said with his deep voice

"Hello miss Blackblood." Ciel stated "How are you?" Ciel slowly took a sip o his Earl Grey tea. It messed lovely, but I never really like tea.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?" I said choosing my words carefully.

"Fine I suppose" he said. You thought you saw a smile in his words but you ignored it

You stood up and said "We'll I'll be off now." I walked away.


End file.
